


Doggy Days

by mzblackpoison



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Breeding, Come Inflation, Creampie, Dogs, Knotting, Mpreg, Other, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzblackpoison/pseuds/mzblackpoison
Summary: Newly bought slave Stevie is tasked with carrying his new master’s dog’s first litter. This isn’t something Stevie has dealt with before, but surely slaves do not disobey orders, correct?





	Doggy Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my name’s Nim (aka mzblackpoison) and I like to write dirty one shots. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> READ THE TAGS. See a tag you don’t like? Then don’t read this. The tag is there for a reason!
> 
> As always, let’s ignore logic and anatomy okay? We don’t need that; this is fiction!

Stevie whimpered as he was led into a room he’s never entered before. The walls the filled with hanging whips, crops, bars, and chains. Shelves were lined with assorted sex toys and in the middle of the open space there was a bench.

Master called it his sex chamber. It brought back memories to Stevie’s days in the academy where slaves are groomed and trained for years to be the perfect, most obedient slaves for the rich and privileged.

Stevie himself grew up in his academy. Starting from day one he was taught to remain silent and obey all orders without explanation. Any undesired behaviour was immediately punished.

Following the tug of his leash, Stevie crawled on the bench resting his bony hips on the solid padding. He shifted and shuffled until he found himself comfortable, as comfortable he could get knowing he’s about to be fucked by a dog.

“How does that feel?” His master asked standing beside him.

“Good, Master.” What else is he supposed to say?

Stevie was quickly chained into place. The cuffs around his wrists and ankles were chained to thick metal rings on the concrete floors and his collar as well. His master adjusted the bench until Stevies knees touched the floor. Stevie kept his head down staring at his hands as his master traveled around the room grabbing everything need.

He tensed involuntarily as he felt his master touch his back, fingers drawing a trail down his spine before slipping into his anus. Stevie moaned knowing his master liked to hear the sounds he made. He moaned and shuddered as he was fingered open, the digits stroking his walls and brushing his prostate to slowly open him up.

It was not before long his master retracted his fingers leaving Stevie stretched out and aching to be filled. Stevie knew better than to ask or beg to be filled; his master had his own plans.

Stevie squirmed brushing his legs together smearing warmed lube between his thighs. He could hear his master’s dogs outside the door. Their nails scratching the floor tiles and eager huffing.

Finally his master opened the door letting in his dogs. The two large canines skittered in charging for their master. Stevie’s stomach churned with anxiety. Were the dogs going to be receptive? Was he going to be able to handle them both?

His master hushed his dogs ordering them to sit. Despite all that, Stevie could hear the excitement and eagerness and wondered if the dogs somehow knew what was going to happen.

Stevie stiffened. His master approached bringing one dog with him, the other must’ve been chained. A startled cry left his mouth as the dog nudged his ass, wet nose sniffing and poking his stretched hole. He could hear and feel the dog’s breath on his flushed skin. He whimpered when the dog began to pant earning a satisfied coo from his master.

“That’s a good boy. You know what you’re getting, don’t you?” Stevie’s stomach clenched and churned. God, this was really happening.

He heard the familiar sound of the lube bottle cap snapping. Stevie couldn’t see anything but he could hear every breath and pant from the dog as his master prepped the canine.

“Okay, go!”

In an instant the dog was on Stevie, its large furry body weighing down on Stevie’s prone figure. It was his master’s malamute, the larger of his master’s two dogs. The other dog was a husky.

A wet nose brushed over his skin and back, a small lick placed down occasionally. The dog pressed his snout into Stevie’s hole and he gasped. The short fur of the malamute’s snout tickled his sensitive skin as he pressed into Stevie’s hole, tongue digging deep.

Stevie shuddered and whined as the malamute managed to lick deep against his walls, driving deeper and deeper with every lick. His backside quickly became a mess as the dog ate him out. Sloppy wet sounds echo in his master’s sex chamber.

Suddenly the malamute pulled away leaving Stevie desperate for more. Stevie cried out as the dog’s body pressed up against his. Large, heavy paws rested on his back and the dog began to move. The wet tip jabbed at his thighs and ass before the dog has his cock sinking into Stevie’s body.

A sudden wave of pleasure washed over Stevie as his hole was met with little resistance. His eyes roll back and he twitched involuntarily as the large malamute sunk into him, balls deep. Stevie loud moans fall from his open mouth as the dog shifts, paws digging into his back as he adjusts himself.

The dog starts a quick pace, thrusting and jabbing into Stevie with with quick, shallow thrusts. Each thrust dragging against his loose walls, brushing his prostate and bringing him great pleasure. Stevie’s hole easily accommodates the dog’s shapely cock. His body jerks with every thrust, hips pushing harder into the padded bench and legs pulling at their constraints.

Strangled moan slip from Stevie’s swollen lips as drools drips from his open mouth. God, this dog can fuck him good.

Stevie gave a cry, twitching and jerking as the malamute changed angles, now reaching deeper in Stevie and abusing his prostate. Each thrust seemed to punch the air from Stevie’s lungs as the dog fucked him harder and harder leaving him more and more breathless.

Stevie’s eyes rolled back. It was almost too much. His body was tense yet limp under the large dog that plowed his ass. His walls grew loose and pliant, now capable of stretching around the malamute’s growing knot.

The dog let out heavy breaths on Stevie’s back, his thrust became uncoordinated and sharp. Stevie squeezed his eyes shut. He could feel the dog’s knot growing, pressing tightly against his rim yet the dog didn’t slow. Jerky and sudden thrusts pulled at the expanding knot abusing Stevie’s swollen hole.

Pleasure coursed through his body as Stevie moaned uncontrollably. He was becoming the dog’s bitch.

The dog’s pace finally slows to a halt, leaving the room filled with heavy breathing. Stevie just barely registered his master speaking, speaking to his dog that is.

Stevie’s small break is quickly swept away when the dog jerked his hips making Stevie cry out. His body was hyper-sensitive and begging for release. It took just a moment as the dog’s cock twitched against his hot walls before he was coming. Thick come spurted into him, coating his walls and making his stomach flutter.

Stevie whined helplessly, his cock ached and throbbed painfully between his legs as his ass is flooded with thick, canine semen.

The malamute grinds into his abused hole jerking and pulled away. Stevie can’t hold back the shudder than wrecks his body as the hot, thick cock is roughly pulled from his hole. He whines and arches his back as sticky come spills out his gaping hole.

Stevie’s breathless bent over the bench, hole gaping and dripping with hot come as he was left untouched. His master praised the large malamute.

Stevie cried out and flinched when the husky mounted him, paws placed on his sore back and cock jabbing at his thighs with fervor. A moan suddenly turned into a strangled gasp when the husky’s hot cock found its place in Stevie’s wet, used hole.

The husky paid no attention to Stevie’s desperate cries and moans. His hips pistoned, driving his cock into Stevie’s sensitive, coated walls.

Come spilled from his hole, dripping down his thighs and making loud, wet, obscene noises around the husky’s cock. Stevie’s insides clenched around the husky’s long cock.

Before he knew it, the husky’s knot was forming. Large and round and probing his walls. Every thrust pulled the knot from his swollen red hole before forcing its way back it. Stevie keened weakly, he rolled his hips back, meeting the husky’s every thrust. He desperately chased for his own orgasms but the husky never brought him near enough before he was coming inside.

Stevie gasped softly, he could feel the husky’s cock twitch and throb inside his walls. The flood of come was just as strong as the malamutes ejaculation. It knocked his breath away as it poured into his abused walls, filling him up.

The husky pulled away with a huff leaving Stevie slumped over the bench. Soft whimpers left him as the husky nosed his ass and thighs giving him wet licks.

His master ushered the two dogs out the room before returning to Stevie. God what could be next?

“What a good little bitch. I’m sure you’ll be a wonderful bitch to my loyal canines, won’t you?” His master cooed as he brushed his hand over Stevie’s back.

Stevie simply whimpered. That was his task after all. He had to carry his master’s dogs’ litter. He was to become their breeding bitch.

\--- ---

Stevie gave a whimpering sigh as he rolled on his side. His lower back ached from the pressure and weight of his growing stomach.

Since his first officially breeding sessions with his master’s dogs, Stevie had become the dogs’ bitch. He was ordered to always provide for the two dogs; they were above him. He spread his legs and opened his mouth whenever one approached him.

The two dogs were quick to catch on and took to fucking him multiple times a day. Each time left Stevie drowning in pleasure and semen.

The canines took full advantage of Stevie, using him whenever they pleased. They fucked his loose hole until he was sensitive and shaking. His body quickly adjusted to being their bitch. He easily became aroused by the presence of the dogs and his body relaxed easily under their weight. It gave his master great pleasure he had become such a good bitch.

His master was eager to test for pregnancy and sure enough, within weeks Stevie began to show signs of pregnancy. His stomach bloated and extending quickly. In just a few weeks Stevie looked months pregnant. His belly hung low and his hips and every day it seemed to sag lower. His back bent under the weight and three months in, Stevie became bedridden.

Ultrasounds showed Stevie was carrying a litter of eight pups, much to his master’s delight. As a reward Stevie was given his own dog bed and his kibble was upgraded.

His days were filled with nothing but sex with canines and belly rubs. Following his birth of eight healthy pups was another litter fucked into his hole.

Stevie was his master’s dogs’ breeding bitch after all.


End file.
